Doridori
|kanji = ドリドリ|romaji = |time = 3:51|actor = Nakagawa Shōko|album = KiraKira! Vocal Album 1 ~Forever Dreaming~|write = Nakagawa Shōko Iwasato Yūho|composer = Suzuki Kentarō|arranger = Kurosu Katsuhiko}} '|ドリドリ| }} is the first character song for ???, which is performed by her voice actress Nakagawa Shōko. The song talks about how ??? wants to be a famous model as an adult and the power of dreams. Lyrics Romaji= Mirai no watashi ni wa don'na iro ga niau? Karafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo wan tsū surī Yozora no nagareboshi negai o sagasukedo Mayotteru uchi ni doko ka e kieteku no Demone yatto mitsuketanda Hontō no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze o okosu Doridoridorīmu Pawā! DoriDori pawā! Watashi-tachi ＝ Kiseki no chikara! Dorīmupawā! DoriDori Pawā!! Yumemita toki kara hajimaru no Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekorēshon! Sankyu! Kimi to futari Susume! Atarashī daisuki o oikakete Onna no ko wa nani de deki teru no? Shitteru? Muteki no hohoemi + mugen no tokimeki ka na Shiritai no naka toka kudaranai no tonari ni Ai to hōseki wa kakure teru mitai Kyō mo dokidoki ga ippai mata tsugi no tanoshīkoto Kimi to sagashi ni ikou Doridoridorīmu Pawā! DoriDori pawā! Watashi-tachi akiramenai yo Dorīmupawā! DoriDori Pawā!! Muchū ni natte mucha shiyou Dakara fuan nante kasoku G de fukitobashite shimae Ō Iesu! Kimi ga ireba Isoge! Shinjiau kimochi mikata ni tsukete Kitai hazurena mainichi datte Jiyū-do 100% de nurikaete ikerunda Hiroi kono sekai de kimi to meguri aeta Kotoba yori motto tsuyoku musubareteiru Hitori yori futari Doridoridorīmu Pawā! DoriDori pawā! Watashi-tachi ＝ Kiseki no chikara! Dorīmupawā! DoriDori Pawā!! Yumemita toki kara hajimaru no Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekorēshon! Sankyu! Kimi to futari Susume! Atarashī daisuki o oikakete |-|Kanji= 未来のわたしにはどんな色が似合う？ カラフルにきめて一緒に食べよ ワン·ツー·スリー 夜空の流れ星　願いをさがすけど 迷ってるうちに　どこかへ消えてくの でもね　やっと見つけたんだ 本当のわたしが胸につむじ風を起こす ドリドリドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ わたしたち＝奇跡のチカラ ドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ 夢見たときから始まるの 笑顔だって涙だって　明日にデコレーション！ サンキュ！キミとふたり 進め！あたらしい「大好き」を追いかけて 女の子は何で出来てるの？知ってる？？ 無敵のほほ笑み＋無限のときめきかな 「知りたい」の中とか「くだらない」のとなりに 愛と宝石は隠れてるみたい 今日もドキドキがいっぱい またつぎの楽しいこと　キミと探しに行こう ドリドリドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ わたしたち諦めないよ ドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ 夢中になって無茶しよう だから　不安なんて加速Gで吹き飛ばしてしまえ オーイエス！キミがいれば いそげ！信じあうきもち　味方につけて 期待はずれな毎日だって　自由度100%で塗り替えていけるんだ 広いこの世界で　キミとめぐり逢えた 言葉よりもっと強く結ばれている 一人よりふたり ドリドリドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ わたしたち＝奇跡のチカラ ドリームパワー！DreamDreamパワー！！ 夢見たときから始まるの 笑顔だって涙だって　明日にデコレーション！ サンキュ！キミとふたり 進め！あたらしい「大好き」を追いかけて |-|English= What color would suit the future me? Let's try a palette of colors together One, two, three I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts? But now, I have finally thought of one My true self is swirling up in my chest Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! We are the power of a miracle Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! It had began from my dreams The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow Thank you! Just the two of us together Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest! What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?? What happens when an unbeatable smile is added to an unlimited heartbeat? The "desire to know" and such is beside "uselessness" Hidden like love and jewels Today is also full of heart-pounding sensations So, let's look for the next fun thing Dream Power! DreamDream Power! We won't give up Dream Power! DreamDream Power! Let's go overboard So blow away doubts with a G-force Oh yes! As long as you're there Let's hurry! Establishing this feeling of mutual trust with you Even if every day is disappointing, it can still be repainted with complete freedom Meeting you by chance in this wide world We are linked more strongly than words Together rather than alone Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! We are the power of a miracle Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! It had began from my dreams The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow Thank you! Just the two of us together Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:KiraKira! Series Category:KiraKira! Series Songs